Blood and bones
by Frances1998
Summary: Haruhi has been dating Tamaki for a while. what happens when they split. Well Haruhi's past and true self come to take her home, well Haruhi be able to love again even if he doesn't talk much but he knows all about her and what she really is. this is my second mori haruhi story its a AU please comment . Vampire story
1. Chapter 1

I kissed Tamaki on the cheek softly before leaving to head to my class with the twins like i did every morning since we started dating almost a year ago. Tama is in his senior year and Mori and Hunny graduated but they still come around and visit. I'm still part of the host club but not as a male host, since the summer between 10th and 11th i grew a good 3 inches, my hips and chest grew a bit too, I've grown my hair out to my shoulders.

Once I got to class I saw the twins, hugged them and said good morning as normal. But something felt off today it was probably because of the strange dream I had a few night ago but none of the other days felt as weird as today dose it feels like something bad is gonna happen and I have the feeling that I couldn't stop it even if I wanted to.

I sighed and sat down as the teacher came in and told us to take our seats. We had a new teacher this year she was from america she had the same body built as mine and height as me, she has curly chocolate brown hair pulled up into two messy buns on her head. Shes wearing a black dress suit but she had a black brooch with a female skeleton in the center around her neck. the same brooch that was in my dream.

"good morning class im Ms. Wick and hopefully ill get to know everyone of you as well." She smiled as she walked around the room, you could hear her heel on the hard floor with each step she took there was a sense of power and familiarness that almost made my stomach flip.

Once she made her way to my desk she picked up my book and looked at the cover she read my name and put the book back on my desk.

"Well hello Haruhi its nice to meet you, would you please tell me something about yourself." She asked me with her hand on my shoulder, I nodded and stood and looked at her.

"Hello Ms. Wick i'm Haruhi and I just got a service dog about a month ago." I shook her hand, she smiled and took off her brooch and handed it to me

"What is your dogs name Haru?" She asked with a kind smile

"Her name is Leeloo shes a Argentine Dogo." I held the brooch and put it in the pocket of my blazer and sat back down. She smiled at me again and patted me on my shoulder and talked to both of the twins and made her way around the class talking to everyone.

Once she made her way through the room the bell rang, I was gonna go talk to her but the Hikaru dragged me out of the room as Kaour grabbed me stuff. He dragged me to the Music room and stopped once we got to the room.

"What did the creepy teacher give you Haru?" He asked integrated and looked me in the eyes. "She gave me her brooch and I dont think shes creepy I thinks shes nice." I didn't pull it out of my pocket and I just looked at him. I was about to yell at him for a reason i don't really know but Tamaki came in and put his arm around me and pulled me over to his couch and tried to calm me down but that's one of the few things he's never been able to do very well.He tried for about ten almost fifteen minutes then Mori came in. Tamaki got up and went and explained everything to him and Mori pulled me aside from everyone else."What happened Haruhi?" He asked me as I didn't look him in the eyes.

"I don't know I just got really Mad and then Tama was being a idiot and that just made it worse." I pouted as I pulled the brooch out of my pocket and handed it to Mori. "The new teacher Ms. Wick gave it to me, what do you think of it Mori."

"It's very pretty, turn around and i'll put it on you." He told me as I turned around, he put it on me and turned me back around. "Feel better." He asked with a slight smile on his face. I just nodded and smiled at him as we went and joined the others I sat back next to Tamaki.

Tamaki put his arm around me and tried to make me smile by trying to be funny. I didn't find any of it funny but I just smiled and leaned in close to him so he would stop. An Tama being not the brightest but being sweet he just smiled and hugged me tightly and kisses me on the check. I giggled and just smiled at him.

After a few minutes Tama's phone went off and he just left the room without saying anything to anyone and just left. Mori watched and came and sat next to me.

"Do you know he's going Haruhi?" He asked quietly with a serious look on his face.

"No but he's been doing this for a few months, i've tried to talk to him about it but he just avoids the subject all together it gives me a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach." I sighed sadly and looked down at the floor.

"It will be okay, you know what to do if it gets to hard." He patted me on the head and left to join Hunny on the other side of the room who was eating a piece of cake. I smiled and nodded and just did what I always did was wait for Tamaki.

~1 hour later~

Tamaki still hasn't came back yet and i'm started to feel down. I stood up and told kyoya i'm going to go for a walk. He gave me the Kyoya look that said right a walk. I just ignored his look and made my way you of the music room. I just walked without really knowing where I was going. I Just walked and walked for a few hours by the time I finally looked out the window again I was dusk.

I heard a girl giggle as I walked around outside in the garden. I decided to follow the voice and I could see a small I guess it was a shed and I could see a light on with two people inside. I walked closer so I could hear I leaned close to the open door.

"Why are you still dating her Tama you said you would dump her." I voice wined from inside I got a bit closer when she said Tama.

"You know i'm only dating her because it make me look good Eclare, It looks good for me if i'm dating the commoner and you know that I dont love her I never did." I could feel my heart breaking and I felt like I was dieing inside. I wanted to run not be here not listening to this.

"Then why do you let her kiss you every day?"

"Because thats what is expected from me and you know i'm thinking about you every time she kisses me or I kissed her."

I got up and knocked something over as I stumbled off I could feel my breath shorten and quicken as I started to get tunnel vision and somehow I ended up near the front of the school. I slid down the wall and just tried to stay conscious when I remembered the words i said in my dream and for some reason I felt like I need to say them befor I passed out.

"I'm ready to leave this awful place and I want to go home." I whispered and I heard footsteps coming closer to me.

"Good choice Mistress your time is up here at this school." A female voice said to me as someone picked me up and started carrying me to a car in the front of the school. " Don't worry Mistress your other half is here to watch over you so please trust him." I just nodded and almost passed out but I knew I had to stay awake

The car door shut behind us as I laid in his lap I could smell something sweet a unnatural sweetness and wanted it. I opened my eyes and I saw his wrist in front of me he had cut it and blood was dripping out of it. My mouth started to drool and I saw it but I looked up at him he was wearing a dark mask over his eyes. I nudged me to drink it and something came over me and I grabbed it and put it to my mouth. I lick up the blood and swallowed, it was sweet and delicious unlike anything i've ever tasted before, after I had my feel I let go of his wrist me wiped my mouth of.

"Shhh its time to sleep." He told me in a low deep voice and I listened and I fell fast asleep in his arms as the car stopped.

~Hiii everyone please tell me what you think of the chapter either message me or comment would be very help full.


	2. Chapter 2

~The next day ~

I opened my eyes slowly not remembering much. I looked around and saw I wasn't in my own bed. The bed, I was laying in was huge it had chocolate brown sheets, with white curtains going around the bed. I sat up and I looked around and saw the sunlight trying to peek through the heavy dark brown curtains. I was about to get out of the bed when I heard the door creak open.

"Good morning mistress how did you sleep?" I looked and saw Ms. Wick standing there. I saw Mori walk in and started to open the curtains. I blushed slightly realizing that the guy with the mask on was Mori remembering what happened last night.

"Um Ms. wick what happened last night I mean I remember but why?" I asked her not looking and the masked guy.

"Your time was up there it was time for you to return home Mistress, if I knew more I would tell you more but Mori well help get you washed and dressed, now if you'll excuse me Mistress i'm going to start your breakfast." She left befor I could say anything else.

Mori walked over to the bed and pulled the silk curtains back and tied them to the bed posts. He was about to pull back the bed sheets but stopped and walked to the bathroom and started the water.

I remembered what happened with Tamaki and I was just dumbfounded. He smiled slightly and he pulled back the sheets.

" Mori I know you can talk why don't you?" I asked as he smiled and leaned closely to me so only I could hear him.

"Because the only person who can hear my voice is you Haruhi." He said and kissed my neck slightly.

"M-Mori?!" I said as I turned bright red as he chuckled slightly and scooped me up from the bed. i looked into his beautiful almost black eyes and blushed even more realizing how close I am to him.

"Um Mori where are we exactly and dose hunny know you're here?"

"Were at Blood Moon manner and yes he dose he is down stairs helping Wick make breakfast, now i have to get you undressed so you can wash up." He said as he sat me on a stool next to the porsalone clawfoot tub filled about halfway with warm water. I looked at the water and saw someone different staring back at me. I touched my hair and pulled a piece of hair so I could see it. It was white as snow, my eyes got huge as I looked at it more.

"Don't worry you'll get used to it's just your body changing and here soon we'll go back to ouran but you'll be someone new and even more beautiful than before, now I leave the rest to you ." I wanted to ask him more but he stood and walked towards the door.

. "i'll go grab you your outfit to wear Mistress." He told me as he walked out of the room.

I pull the nightgown off and stepped into the tub. I sat there I just stared at my skin it looked pale like sickly pale but I felt fine I looked at my reflection in the water and saw that my eyes were gray with a blood red ring outside of it. I just tried not to look at my self to much until I got used to it.

After i washed myself I grabbed the towel and wrapped myself up. I walked back to the main bedroom. I looked around and was Mori standing next to the door waiting.

"Your outfit is on the bed i'll leave the rest to you." He told me as he left and shut the door behind him.

I walked over to the bed, dried myself off, put my bra and underwear on, and pulled a black tanktop on, I picked up the high waisted black skirt with ruffles on the bottom with a built in petticoat in it. I slipped it on and put the elastic waistband on around my waist. I grabbed the sleeveless black button down slipped it on and buttoned it up, I tucked in the ends of the shirt into the skirt. Finally I picked up this black underbust corset. I sighed and hooked the top hook in the front and continued down the front.

I look a deep breath and I heard my back pop in a few places. I pulled my long hair up into a messy bun. I was about to leave my room when I saw a pair of hills next to the door. I picked them up and sat down next at the desk. The heels were made from a synthetic leather and were black the heel is nine inches tall. I let out a whimper and a sight and slipped and laced up the wedges and walked out of my room.

I could see the banister and decided to head down stairs I tried to walk as carefully so I didn't trip down the stairs in the heels. I made my way down to the main floor I stepped into a main entry way and looked around.

~So so so so so sorry for not updating sooner please forgive me


	3. Chapter 3

I heard noises coming down the hall I took a deep breath and walked towards the noise. I looked through the doorway into a huge kitchen, I saw Ms. Wick chopping something on the island. I looked around. I walked in slowly and looked around. wick looked up and and smiled at me.

"Good morning mistress I hope your bath was to your liking." She said as the kitchen door opened and Hunny-sempai walked in and saw me.

"Haru-chan ummm i mean Mistress Red you look so pretty." Hunny said as he smiled at me.

"Hunny you can still call me Haru-Chan. " I told him with a smile as I walked over to him.

"Okay Haru I will now come on it's time for breakfast." He had a huge smile and pulled me into a huge dining room with two places set to eat.

"Hunny why are there only two places set to eat?" I asked as he pulled me to the head of the table, pulled out the chair and sat me down.

"Oh because the head of the household has returned now that your home Haru."

"The head of the household? Who is that Hunny?" I asked as I Heard steps from outside of the kitchen.

I heard wick stop cooking and heard her say good morning in a shaky voice. The footsteps moved closer to the door and it open and a tall slender man with long chestnut brown hair pulled into a low ponytail. He looks young but you could tell he was quite old, he was wearing black suit pants with a white dress shirt, and a blood red vest. He was wearing a cross around his neck. He didn't look at hunny or Mori but just sat right across from me.

"Welcome home _Thana _im glad youve returned home."

~A.N- I got bored and wanted the head of the house to call her a vampire name so I found Thana which means death ~

"Um who are you and what did you call me?" I asked as I looked with a questioning look.

"Its what i've called you since you were little, you've always been my sweet little _Thana_." He said with a slight smile he had fangs but not the normal type you see on the tv and movie vampires he has the longer top canine fangs and smaller ranges of the incisors next to the canines.

~A.N 2 - I know if you've seen vampire in Brooklyn starring Eddie Murphy then you'll know these are the same type~

"Okay that explains the name but who are YOU?" I asked again putting emphasis on you, with a slight blush on my face.

"Hehe i'm the head of the household my name is Emilio, when you were little you called me brother ilio, I'm your older brother." He said with a straight face as he looked me me in the eyes, with his crystal blue eyes.

~A.N 3 - o.m.g why do i keep putting A.N's but anyway Emilio means rival

"YOU'RE MY WHAT!?" I said almost falling out of my seat.

"You're older brother, were not related by blood of course but your mother left you to my family in her will." He told me as he took a bite of his eggs.

I sighed, calmed down and looked at my "brother". I looked over to Mori and Hunny how were standing next to the wall with there heads down.

"I know you're upset and confused _Thana _but you must understand i've missed you very much, for years i've had Wick going to different school just trying to find you and bring you home to me." He said with a serious look on his face, you could almost see the frustration but with a great deal of relief on his face.

"Okay im just trying to come to terms with everything that's happened, okay okay so how long did i live with you here, what happened to me, how old are you. An trust me I have a million other questions jumbling around in my head." I said and looked him in the eyes,

He just nodded and smiled slightly.

"Then lets continue this conversation in the lab, this would also be a great time to show you what I do for work my little _Thana_ ." He told me as he stood from the table walked around the table and pulled me from the table.

"Slow down I can't walk very fast in these shoes." He stopped waved Mori over, Mori picked me up and followed Emilio to the lab.

Mori looked at my as he carried me, smiled at me slightly I smiled slightly and wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. We walked from the kitchen to a foyer to the to huge frosted glass sliding doors.

"Mori stop hugging my sister and put her down how please." He said almost hissing at Mori with his back still to us.

"Yes master." was all he said as he places me gently on the hardwood and dismissed himself from us.

Emilio sighed and pulled the door open, he walked in I followed shortly after him I walked into a huge examination room. It was all stainless steel, there was a examination table in the center of the room with rows of small doors, a desk near the door with a few huge glass shelf full of chemicals and other things.

"Here you can sit on the examination table dont worry I cleaned last night right as you arrived." I nodded, walked over to the table sighed and jumped up and sat on the edge with my feet hanging over the edge.

"What do you do for work, then answer my other questions." I asked looking around, as I swung my feet.

"I'm an undertaker, and to answer your questions is you lived with me since you were about 1 tell you were 9, then your father decided for no real reason that he wanted to take you away with him, so to protect you I put a special spell on you to keep you safe tell it was time for you to come home. An for my age though I really think its non of your business i'm 30." He said gesturing as he talked.

I nodded my head and just tried to wrap my head around around all the new information getting thrown at me. I sighed hopped down off the table and walked around.

"Soooo, whats gonna happen to me now, well now that i'm changing what will happen to my body?" I asked trying not to look at him. Trying to convince myself not to worry.

I felt his hand on my shoulder as he kissed me softly on the head.

"Don't worry well take the change one day at a time my _Thana_."

~Hope you guys like this chapter I had fun making her brother I hope you like this chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

I smiled slightly at him as he patted me on the back. He laughed slightly and opened the doors that lead to the hall way. I walked out and was Mori and Hunny standing there. I smiled at them and hugged them both.

"So what are we gonna do Emilio, am i gonna get fangs like yours or what?" I asked as I looked at his fangs

"That is a good question my sweet and I dont know you might have fang like your mother did or you might have some that are completely different we just don't know till you start feeding regularly. An of course we'll have to help you get your powers under control but well have to take that slowly." I nodded and patted Hunny on the head

"Master don't forget you and the Mistress have to attend a party at the head counselors house tonight master." Wick said as she stepped out of kitchen as she wiped her hands on her apron.

"Thats right Wick thank you for reminding me, and Mori would you please take _Thana_ up to her room for her feeding." Emilio told all of us as he walked back into the lab and closed the door.

Hunny smiled at me and left back to the kitchen with Wick. Mori stepped in front of me and and put his arm out to leading me towards the stairs.

"Umm Mori what did Emilio mean by feeding?" I asked not moving.

"You have to drink fresh blood at least once a week or you'll get sick and become weaker than humans, now its time to go Mistress." He said with a straight face as he walked up stairs.

I felt my heart beat get faster, I walked up stairs quietly once I was almost to the top of the staircase I felt butterflies in my stomach. I put my hand over my stomach, took a deep breath as I walked to my room.

I opened the door and saw Mori sitting on the edge on the bed waiting for me. I shut the door behind me and leaned against it.

"Don't worry mistress you get used to it Mistress." Mori said as he unbuttoned his shirt and slipped it off.

"No Mori! i'm not gonna, what if I hurt you?" I asked blushing not looking at him shirtless.

"Fine I wont make you drink from the vain today but you will have to." He sighed sounding slightly disappointed.

He slipped his shirt back on and grabbed the cup from nightstand, opened the drawer on the nightstand and pulled out a knife. I looked away but I smelled something sweet I wanted to open my eyes and look but I was afraid of what it would be.

"Haru please come here." I opened my eyes but didn't look up, I walked forward, I could feel my mouth starting to water. I felt Mori grab my hand and the glass in my hands. "Not Haruhi drink it don't fight with me over this just drink it." His voice was sharp and strong.

I took a big breath, closed my eyes and drank the blood that Mori handed me. The sweet red liquid slipped down my throat. I finished and put the glass on the bed.

"I feel dirty Mori." I said as I felt a tear down my face.

"You're not you're just doing what you have to, to say alive." His thumb wiped the tears from under my eyes and cupped my face softly.

"You know you don't always know how to comfort people Mori." I laughed softly.

He chuckled and wiped the blood from my chin. I smiled at him and felt something cut my upper and lower lip.

"Owww." I spuicked and walked over to the mirror. I opened my mouth and saw that both mu bottom and upper bicuspids we pointy.

"Looks like your fangs are coming in Mistress, now if you'll excuse me I have some things around the house to tend to." Mori said as cold as ever.

I heard the door shut. I took a breath and walked towards the window.

~I'm back sorry I haven't updated in a long time but school has been hell so please comment and tell me what you think~


	5. Chapter 5

I pulled back the heavy curtain and once the light hit my arm it burned. I fell back as I hissed and grabbed my arm, I landed hard on my butt.

"Ow" I winced as I looked at my hand still on my arm. I pulled my hand off and my arm was a dark red and I could see blisters starting to form. I sat on the ground and winced, after a minute or so my door bursted open, Mori and Emilio were standing at the door.

Mori rushed to me and grabbed my arm.

"What happened _Thana_!" Emilio asked worried as Mori tried to get my hand off my arm

"I-i just wanted to look out side and when the light touched my arm I fell." I told him as Mori finally got my hand off.

Mori stood and whispered something to Emilio, he just nodded and left.

"Haru you need to be careful your body isn't ready for the full strenght of the sunlight yet." Mori told me as he grabbed a first aid kit from the bathroom.

"Then when will I be able to go outside?" I asked as he pulled out A tube of burn cream and spread it carefully on my arm. He rapped up the part of my arm that got burned, stud and walked towards the door.

"You wont be able to handle full strength of the sunlight tell you start feeding more but we do have what Emilio calls the health room its a solarium that you will be fine in." He opened the door as I got off the floor I and brushed my arm slightly. "But not today, so please rest in your room for a bit. It will help your arm if you just rest." Mori said in a sharp and cold voice.

He left before I could say anything I took about teen good deep breaths to come down and to stop the tears from rolling down my face. I saw a large hope chest in front of the bed. I needed down in front of it and ran my fingers along the carvings. I picked up the lock on the front and pulled on it slightly to see if it would come off. It didn't budge I felt a spark shoot through my arm and I looked back at the lock again and it was frozen solid. I yanked the lock again and it broke off, it hit the floor with a loud thud. I didn't move, after a minute or so after I didn't hear anyone coming up stairs, I relaxed and sat on the floor and opened up the hope chest.

~Sorry it took so long for me to update I hope you like this chapter~


	6. Chapter 6

I saw old baby clothes and pictures, I pulled out small baby blanket. I unfolded it and saw a very beautiful woman holding a baby girl. I set the picture on the bed as I kept looking I found a flower brooch it has a almost black trim around the outside the flowers we cracked and faded I ran my fingers on it lightly. I found another picture of a young boy with short brown hair holding a small baby with white hair and blood eyes.

"I knew I should have put you in a different room." I heard Emilio say as he sighed. I jumped and almost dropped the picture. He walked in and shut the door behind him. "But then again I wasnt expecting you to get your powers back so quickly." He said coldly I put the picture on the bed as he picked the broken frozen lock.

"I-i didn't mean to break it off I promise." I shuddered as I backed away from him. He crushed the rest of the lock and picked up the picture of the woman.

"You really do look like your mother, but I didn't expect you to get one of her powers." He told me as he walked over to me and looked at me closely. "Thats wonderful!" He hugged me tightly and spun me around in his arms. I looked at him like he was crazy as he put me down. He picked up the other picture and looked at it like he was remembering something. "You know this was the first time I ever got to hold you. It wasn't long after that your mother passed away." He smiled sadly at the picture and set it on the dresser. He patted me on my head and left the room just as entered.

I sighed and walked over to the window again I touched the curtain but did not open it. I walked over to the door, opened it looked around and saw no one. I walked quietly down the hallway at the end of the hall I saw a dark wooden door I could see the light coming out from underneath it. I walked over to it and opened it slightly and saw Mori doing push ups shirt lesson on the floor. I bit my bottom lip slightly as I saw the sweat dripping off of his body.

I realized what I was doing, blushed bright red and started to hit my head on the wall. I sighed and tried to calm down,I turned around and saw Mori leaning on his door frame looking at me.

"Ummm hi Mori how are you." I chuckled at him slightly trying to hide my embarrassment.

He just nodded at me and gave me a slight smile.

"You know Haru its not polite to spy on people it makes you look like a perv." He chuckled slightly as he walked over to me and pulled my face towards his. He looked at me as I blushed even more. I tried to pull away but he wouldn't let me go. "You know that both the vampire and the person that they feed off of feel amazing as the vampires feeds." He leaned in closer and pinched the side of my cheeks tell I opened my mouth. He looked at my fangs, I closed my eyes tightly as I felt him kiss the tip of my nose lightly. He let go of me as my knees buckled and I feel to the floor.

I saw him shut his door as I just sat on the floor like an idiot. "What the hell is wrong with you Haruhi hes just a boy." I said to myself as I stood up and dusted off my skirt, an walked up downstairs toward my brothers lab.

~HIIII sorry I haven't updated but here please comment.~


	7. Chapter 7

I knocked on the door to the lab and heard Emilio coming to the door. He opened it and walked back over to the examination table, an pulled the with cloth over his client.

"Emilio what is the plan for tonight?" I ask him as he pulled off his gloves and washes his hands

"Well you're going to come with me to a gathering to tell everyone that your back and you're going to perform for everyone." He told me as he closed all the files on his desktop.

"Why do I have to perform and what do I perform!?" I asked as I leaned against the wall.

"You can perform whatever you want oh and you'll have to feed again before we leave so i'd go feed now and plan what you're gonna do we'll be leaving in about three hours." He said scooting me out from the lab and shutting the door.

I kicked the door and walked back upstairs to my room trying to figure out what im gonna do. When I got to my room I saw a glass of blood on my night stand. I drank it quickly once I finished it I had the perfect idea for what im gonna do. I pulled off the shoes and ran to the closet and found a black bag and opened it on the bed and started looking through the closet. I saw I sewing machine I smiled evilly as I pulled it out and placed it on desk.

I looked at the empty and set it in hall, shut my door and locked it. I Went back to the closet I threw all the things on the bed as. I found the rest of what I needed and started to sew.

~Three hours later~

we left the house an drove for a good hour to a huge mansion, I walked in with Emilio and once we entered the main hall I gave Wick my black bag and told her to put it back stage. She gives me a weird look then leaves. I walk in and the room goes silent, and splits as I walk in with my head held high. I heard whispers as I walked over to Emilio who was standing with a rather large white man who was in a black suit. His red hair was slicked back.

"Welcome to my home i'm _Dario, _you know you really are the spitting image of your mother." He said as he patted me on the head.

~A.N 1 Dario means possesses a lot~

"Why thank you and would you please not touch me." I told him as I took his hand from my head. I smiled at him as he looked me up and down from head to toe.

"You know your mother Callidora she danced for her performance and I was excited to see what you had planed. I was only another vampire at the time and its such a shame Callidora lived for over 200 years and she died having a kid." He said looking at we with a slight heat dread.

~A.N 2 Callidora means gift of beauty~

Emilio had a look of shock that he would say something like that, I didn't change my face I just nodded my head and excused my self. I walked to the stage and found the bag. One of the servants introduced me to everyone as I walked out, I could feel hateful eyes on me.

"I'll be singing _How To Be A Heartbreaker _By: Marina And The Diamonds" ~A.N 3 I suggest listening to this song so you can get an idea of what I Haru would sound like oh and please comment and tell me what you thought of the song.~

Rule number one, is that you gotta have fun,

But baby when you're done, you gotta be the first to run

Rule number two, just don't get attached to,

Somebody you could lose

So le-let me tell you

(I made a sheet of ice on my outfit as It broke I had black platform boots with black and red striped pirate pants with double buckle brown leather belt. A brown crop top with the same black fabric for two armbands on my left arm. I also had a brown leather buckle bracelet on my right arm. The crowd gasped as I continued)

This is how to be a heartbreaker

Boys they like a little danger

We'll get him falling for a stranger, a player

Singing I lo-lo-love you

How to be a heartbreaker

Boys they like the look of danger

We'll get him falling for a stranger, a player

Singing I lo-lo-love you

At least I think I do!

(I saw Mori his jaw was almost on the floor, I smiled as I continued and got onto the song more and danced more on stage.)

Cause I lo-lo-lo-love you.

Rule number three, wear your heart on your cheek

But never on your sleeve, unless you wanna taste defeat

Rule number four, gotta be looking pure

Kiss him goodbye at the door and leave him wanting more-more

This is how to be a heartbreaker

Boys they like a little danger

We'll get him falling for a stranger, a player

Singing I lo-lo-love you

How to be a heartbreaker

Boys they like the look of danger

We'll get him falling for a stranger, a player

Singing I lo-lo-love you

At least I think I do!

Cause I lo-lo-lo-love you.

Girls, we do, whatever it will take

Cause girls don't want, we don't want our hearts to break

In two, so it's better to be fake

Can't risk losing in love again babe.

This is how to be a heartbreaker

Boys they like a little danger

We'll get him falling for a stranger, a player

Singing I lo-lo-love you

How to be a heartbreaker

Boys they like the look of danger

We'll get him falling for a stranger, a player

Singing I lo-lo-love you

Cause I lo-lo-lo-love you.

At least I think I do!

(I walked off the stage and stood next to Mori as the crowd talked and whispered.)

"That was something I don't think i've ever seen, I didn't know you could move like that." Mori chuckled as he looked me from head to toe and patted me on the head.

~HIIII heres the next chapter i'm gonna try to get better about posting please comment~


End file.
